A strong program of cancer education has been ongoing in the School of Medicine of the University of Louisville for many years. Within the ultimate objective of bringing the highest possible quality care to the cancer patient, the Cancer Education program's objective is to insure that medical students, fellows, nurses, residents and practitioners acquire and maintain a basic knowledge and understanding of neoplastic disease ranging from the principles of cancer biology to cancer management including prevention, detection, diagnosis, treatment, and rehabilitation. The cancer education program utilizes numerous approaches including 1) a summer program for undergraduates, 2) an oncology fellowship program, 3) an outreach program, 4) a visiting lecture series, 5) cancer electives, and 6) a special program of computer assisted self evaluation. Each element has specific instructional objectives and each is systematically and regularly evaluated.